Never Let You Go
by animechick725
Summary: Dedicated to NatKuraMaru. Fluffy Hatori Sohma X Reader One shot
Hey everyone so I know I've been working a lot on my collaboration fics lately and not on my regular fics (Fiery Love and Now and Forever) But let me explain. It easier to work on the collab fics because you have help because they are collab fics. I work from 5 am to almost 5 pm every day now and I have rehearsals Monday night, Wednesday Night, Friday Night, Sunday night and Saturday during the day and when it comes to Tuesday and Thursday I am just exhausted. But after mother's day my schedule is going to clear up immensely. I'll be able to actually update Fiery Love and I've worked on revamping Now and Forever but it's not nowhere near done. But soon everything will be updated. So anyway on with the story. I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters.

So the basis of this story is You've known Hatori Sohma for years and in that time that you've known him he has never once touched you or hugged you. This takes place right before the curse is finally broken. Like the day before. This is done in Hatoris POV

* * *

Never Let You Go

A Hatori Sohma X Reader One shot

Dedicated to Nat 3

I've been running. Running for I don't know how long. Ever since Kana I've been avoiding love. Avoiding people and avoiding her. She's perfection in my eyes. Her H/C hair…the way it moves against the wind. They way her E/C eyes shine in the moonlight as I looked at her right now. Her soft and delicate features as she gazed upon me. As the rain poured down on us and I saw the tears run down her face I knew that I loved her more than I really could have the words to express. Seeing her now begging me for answers on why I always avoid her. Asking me why I always avoid her touch was killing me deep inside. She couldn't see that I wanted nothing more than to love her and hold her in my arms.

But I couldn't.

Not only would Akito never allow it and then there is the curse on top of that…after Kana I don't want to go through a pain like this again.

But somehow as I stared at her and she stared back at me here in the pouring rain, I knew this feeling was worse than when I lost Kana. This pain of another woman I love begging me for answers that I couldn't give her was killing me even more than the pain of Akito hurting my eye.

It hurt more than any pain Akito could afflict on me. It hurt more than Kana it hurt more than anything that I could ever imagine. I took one step to her and I watched as she turned and she ran from me. Her tears hitting the pavement where her feet had just been along with more drops of rain. I sighed and stood there for a few minutes. No tears of mine fell only more rain. Even as I laid there in my bed staring at the ceiling all I could think of was her beautiful eyes, and how much it pained me to see them shed tears. I didn't sleep that night I didn't want to. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her happy and then I saw her sad. The morning eventually came and I saw the sunrise. There is a saying that there is always is a rise after the storm.

I can't take it anymore.

I rushed out of my house and to her house. I've never moved so fast in my life. I won't let this curse define me anymore. I won't let Akito take control of me. I am in charge of my own lifes destiny. Losing Kana helped me to realize that.

I'm not about to lose her too.

As I approached her home and I saw her attending to her garden I was almost transported back to the time where I first met her. She was tending to her garden and it wasn't long after Akito had hurt my eye and I had lost Kana. She came up to me with a smile and she handed me a fresh Lilly from her garden.

"Here take this stranger." Her E/C eyes sparkled at me.

"May I ask why?" I asked her and she just smiled with that beautiful smile.

"Because you look like you could use some happiness and lillies always bring me happiness." She smiled softly at me and before I had known it that day we talked for a few hours in that garden until it got dark out. Before I had realized it I fell deeply and madly in love with her.

"Y/N…" I said softly and she dropped what she was doing and she turned to look at me.

"H-Hatori?" she had a tear and she wiped it quickly. Her beautiful eyes were tear stained and I hated it. It was my fault that she was like this.

I was gonna change it. I ran to her and I held her face in my hands and I kissed her passionately. As our lips touched she let out a soft gasp and her hands went to mine. They slowly moved down my arms to pull me into a hug and I started to pull away and before I could she pulled me in for an embrace and my eyes went wide as she continued to kiss me. I wasn't transforming.

I didn't know what this meant but in this moment as we kissed I slowly put my arms around her and held her close to me. And I didn't care if I transformed. If this was a fluke let it last as long as it can so I can just hold this beautiful woman in my arms. I slowly pulled away and put my forehead to hers.

"Y/N, I love you…more than anything." I whispered to her softly and I felt my lips twitch upwards as she smiled and she jumped at me hugging me tightly.

"Hatori…I love you too." She said and kissed my cheek. As we rolled around in her front lawn near her garden where we first met, I knew that I would never let this beautiful woman go.

Never.


End file.
